Selena Conners
Selena Conners is the new girl in Whitechapel High, and the biggest magnet to guys. The girls on the other hand, not so pleased of all the attention she`s getting, but ever since she met Ethan, she`s had way more important things in mind. Background Selena`s from NYC... and moved to WC (Whitechapel) because she transfered schools. (Due to the mysterious reasons of her grandmother.) Sel`s parents died in a house fire when she was 4, and has lived with her grandma ever since. Sel`s grandma, is very secretive, she over-heard her grandma (talking to herself) one night, mention something about an eclipse of destiny, the chosen ones, and some mirror, but she just thought her grandma was just messing around. A week later she found a box in her mother`s stuff, but , no matter how hard she tried, she couldn`t get it open. Ever since she met Ethan, she`s been getting seriously wierd 'vibes', and having crazy dreams, waking up screaming! Though, Ethan`s been experiencing the same thing. Eclipse of Destiny The eclipse of desiny is a ceromony binded with the astral powers: sun, moon, and star. The astrals, are only given to the chosen ones; '''those chosen to handle the power. every 100 generations, 2 chosen ones are granted these powers at birth to fufill their destiny`s. There symbols for the three: a cresent moon, a north star, and a 'roman' sun. The girl is the moon, and the boy is the sun. (Family history doesn`t have any interfearence with the choosing.) The '''mirror is a magical lake in the Historia Galaxy, trillions of lightyears away. Beneath the surfaces lake, is every ounce of dark magic in history, and hundreds have tried to collect it, but, have'' never'' succeded. The chosen ones have always stopped the stupidity of evil just before disaster. The astrals, are also in high bond with the elements; so in theroy, the chosen ones can bend those as well. (With alittle extra powers) Powers and Abilities The sun and moon share the same powers, with a few exeptions. Fire: '''Shoot fire or lava from hands, Turn water into lava, Turn fire into shapes, heat food, Heat or melt medal, Walk through fire, and Light candles. Lightning.jpg|Summon lightning Hydrokinesis.jpg|Control water Jelly Water.png|Mold water Ptera Scream1.jpg|Sonic scream '''Water: Heat, Freeze, Control, Mold water, Shoot gysers from hands, summon ground gysers, Walk on water, and rising water attack. Earth: Make or stop earthquakes, control plants, increase or decrease plant growth, and heal others. Air: Make strong wind gusts, make breezes, change wind direction, and change wind speed. Storm: 'Summon lighting, Shoot lightning from hands, Make it rain, and create ''servere thunderstorms. '''Ice: Form ice sculptures, Freeze entire rooms or buildings, Freeze time (briefly), Make blizzards, Make snowfall and Frost breath. (Frost Breath- a blue, chilled, crystaline, breath that puts people to sleep; temperaraly) Extra: Invisibility, Walk through walls, Super speed, Advanced senses, Fly, Sonic scream, and Advanced stealth/agility/flexibility. (Moon: Shape-shift, and Lunar sheild. (A purple, transparant, sheild, when hit with opponents force it comes back x5 harder. It also has an orange cresent, on it`s left edge.)) (Sun: Super strength, and Sheild skin. (A blueish, scaley skin, that flickers blue light, and sounds like banging medal, when hit by force. It also appears when ever needed.)) It also comes with professinal fighting skills!!! Relationships 'Ethan:' Sel and E, have been spending tons of time together, ever since they found out the secret. They`ve been trying to figure out who they`ve been seeing in their dreams, but no luck. She really likes him, but she`s afraid to tell him, because it may interfer with the current events. (And their destinys`.) 'Sarah:' Sarah`s been angry, and, kinda jealous about what`s going on: Sel and E can`t keep their eye`s off each other, he won`t tell her anything that`s going on, and he almost forgot her name at one point!! She`s determined to know what`s going on. 'Benny:' He`s upset, but, not as much as Sarah, in this case, although, he does kinda like Selena, he thinks she`s pretty. 'Rory:' Rory, (as usual,) is left alone, and lost again. But he is suspitous about the (and I quote...) 'goings onzies...' lately. 'Erica:' Erica if infuriated with all the attention the newbie is getting around here, she`ll do anything to get her 'title' back. Appearence Sel has a moon amulet that represents her powers, and she has long light brown hair, crystaline yellow-green eyes. And likes wearing t-shirls, jeans, and boots. Category:Females